LA VIDA DE UNA CANTANTE
by michel95
Summary: la historia relata la vida de musa desde escuela hasta su carrera y todos los problemas que pasa para conseguirla
1. primer dia

**Winx club no es mío r,r soy pobre pero me gusta imaginar y escribir así que no me demanden :)**

Hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria. Mi nombre es Musa, tengo 17 años y entrare a segundo año. Me cambiaron de otra escuela porque según ellos tengo 'mala disciplina'. Ahora es mi última oportunidad y estudiare en la escuela de mi abuela. Es una escuela privada donde va solamente gente de dinero y también creída. Yo y mi papa quedamos en un trato de que tengo que terminar 1 año en esta escuela para que me pueda meter a una escuela de arte, donde quiero desarrollar mi talento vocal.

-bueno hija aquí estamos- dijo mi padre.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé-

-bueno aquí está tu llave de tu departamento, recuerda que todas tus cosas ya están ahí, yo no podre venir a verte hasta en un mes, así que espero que te diviertas- dice mi padre y yo le doy un abrazo. Salgo del auto y me dirijo a la gran puerta no antes de escuchar a mi padre llamarme.

-musa, PORTATE BIEN- dice mi papa muy estrictamente. Yo rodo los ojos y sigo mi camino.

Camino por los pasillos y veo a dos chicas mirándome, susurrando cosas y riéndose. Me dirijo a estas chicas y estoy a punto de decirles algo pero recuerdo que tengo calmarme para conseguir mi objetivo. Así que me voy por mi horario y voy a mi primera clase.

La clase termina y me voy a la cafetería, tomo mi comida, volteo para ver que todas las mesas están ocupadas excepto una. Voy a la silla y me siento, me pongo mis audífonos y empiezo a comer.

….

-chicos ya miraron a la nueva- Flora

-¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?- dijo Stella volteando a todos lados.

-la que está sentada en la mesa de la esquina- dijo Tecna probando su comida.

-oh, está sola- dijo Stella empezando a comer.

-por qué no vamos y le hacemos compañía- dijo Bloom

-Bloom acabo de empezar a comer- dijo Stella.

-Hola chicas que de que platican- dijo Nabu

-Estábamos por ir con la chica nueva- Dijo Layla.

-vamos entonces, me imagino que ser nueva no es muy bonito- Dijo Brandon.

Los chicos y chicas se dirigieron con Musa.

….

Estaba sentada comiendo cuando mire que unos chicos se sentaron en mi mesa. Tal vez ellos siempre se sientan aquí así que decidí por irme del lugar. Me quite mis audífonos y miro que ellos me están sonriendo y mirando muy raro.

-Hola- dijo una chica morena.

-a… hola- dije yo. Al parecer quieren hablar con migo así que me quede aquí.

-Mi nombre es Bloom ¿y el tuyo?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Me llamo Musa- dije cortante, no era mi intención tratarlos mal pero por mis experiencias decidí no confiarme mucho.

-Yo soy Stella- dijo la de cabello Rubio. Poco a poco se presentaron todos. Eran Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy y Helio.

Parecían ser agradables.

-Y dinos Musa ¿de qué escuela vienes?- dijo Timmy.

-de la preparatoria 'BAYAR'- dije.

-pero esa escuela es publica- dijo Stella

-lose pero era la única que me quería aceptar- dije sin importancia comiendo mi ensalada.

Los demás me miraron entre sí extrañados.

-¿y como es que paraste en esta escuela privada?- pregunto otra vez Stella. Esta chica era muy chismosa.

-Me corrieron y esta escuela es de mi abuela- dije.

-¿La directora Marchesi es tu abuela?- gritaron los chicos.

-Si- dije. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. En ese momento un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes se acerco y se sentó cerca de mí, muy cerca diría yo.

-Hola linda- dijo él. Yo lo ignore.

-¿Eres muda? Lástima porque eres muy linda – dijo tratando de tocarme la cara pero me aleje . ¿Era retrasado? Acaso no entendía que no me interesa.

-no soy muda solo que no estoy interesada en hablar contigo- dije yo.

-James, ella no quiere hablar contigo- dijo Bloom.

-Bloom no seas celosa, tu ya pasaste de moda- le dijo, me dio un poco de risa pero no me reí porque era un cretino.

-¿Como le dijiste a mi novia?- dijo un chico alto con cabellera rubia.

-Sky- dijo Bloom feliz. El venia con otro chico de cabello color magenta, era muy guapo.

-A ella no le dije nada, yo estaba hablando con la chica nueva- dijo el tal 'James'

-no, no lo estabas asiendo- dije yo. Todos se rieron y james me volteo a ver.

-linda ¿ya nos llevamos asi? - dijo James

-ni siquiera te conozco- le dije enojada.

-James deja de molestarla- dijo el Chico de perlo magenta. James no dijo nada solo se paro y se fue.

-veo que hicieron una nueva amiga- dijo Sky

-Sí y se llama Musa- dijo Stella yo solo le sonreí.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sky y este es Riven- dijo señalando al chico de pelo magenta.

Riven solo me volteo a ver y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que toco la campana. Todos se fueron a sus clases. A mí me toco con Tecna y Layla. Estuvimos en clase y me la pase muy bien con ellas. Más tarde se acabaron las clases. Yo Salí para irme a mi departamento. ¡RAYOS! Mi papa me dejo aquí en su coche y ahora me tengo que ir en taxi a mi departamento. Voy a buscar un taxi cuando una hummer se pone enfrente de mí. La ventanilla se baja para ver a Sky manejando y del otro lado a Bloom.

-Ey musa ¿no tienes carro?- pregunta Stella desde el asiento trasero.

-Nop, mi padre aun no me ah dado uno- dije

-Sube, nosotros te llevamos- dijo Sky.

Me subí alado de Stella. Me llevaron a mi departamento.

-¿vives sola?- me pregunto Stella. Sigo opinando que es muy chismosa.

-si mi papa tiene mucho trabajo fuera del país- dije

-wow, es genial- dijeron los 3.

-luego te vendremos a visitar- dijo Bloom. Yo le sonreí.

Me baje de la hummer y me metí a mi departamento. Era muy espacioso, era de color rojo con muebles negros.

Mi papa sí que me conoce. Comí un poco, hice mi tarea y me puse a escuchar música para quedarme dormida.

**Sé que no eh actualizado mi otra historia pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza esta historia asi que me decidí a escribirla. Tratare de hacer los capítulos más cortos para actualizar más rápido. :D**


	2. te quedan 2 oportunidades

**Winx club no es mío r,r soy pobre pero me gusta imaginar y escribir así que no me demanden :)**

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma. Odiaba los despertadores. Me levante de mala gana y me bañe. Salí del baño y me arregle para ir a la escuela. Fui a la cocina a comer una manzana. Cuando le di una mordida mi celular sonó. Mire el identificador de llamadas y mire que era mi papa.

-Hola papa- dije yo.

-Musa, hija, me alegro de que te hayas levantado- dijo mi papa. Acepto que tengo el sueño un poco pesado pero no es para tanto.

-Si papa, ahora estoy desayunando- dije.

-Me alegro hija, y dime ¿Cómo regresaste ayer a la casa?-

-Bien padre, una amiga me trajo- no quise decir que fue un amigo por que se pondría loco.

-¿una amiga?, vaya ya has interactuado en tu primer día- dijo mi padre feliz.

-ahaam-

-Bueno y ¿también pasara hoy por ti?-

-no lo creo, me iré en el trasporte escolar- dije.

-no es necesario hija- dijo mi padre podía escuchar la emoción en su voz.

-aah ¿Por qué lo dices?- dije confundida

-sal afuera y mira tú regalo- dijo

Salí para ver un hermoso Ford Mustang azul metálico.

-papa pero creí que…-

-Hija, confió en ti y sé que podrás acerté cargo tu misma- dijo y sonreí. Amaba a mi padre. Después de tantas cosas que eh hecho el todavía sigue confiando en mi.

-Pero te hablare cada día para asegurarme que estés bien- dijo y mi sonrisa cayó.

-gracias por el auto papá y ¿donde están las llaves?-

-Están en el auto, se supone que el chico que llame para que te lo llevara ahí las dejo-

-bueno, adiós- dije y colgué. Voy a mi nuevo carro. Es magnífico, me meto en él y me marcho a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela era muy callado así que encendí el radio_.*__How low by Ludacris__* _empecé a cantar hasta que llegue a la escuela.

Todos se me quedaron viendo cuando baje del carro.

-MUSAAAAAA- escuche un grito y voltee a ver a…. ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí Stella. Ella venia en un beetle rosa con las demás chicas, ella venia sentada en el asiento trasero.

-wow, chica tu si sabes de autos, es muy lindo- dijo Layla, quien estaba manejando.

-si ja, igual que el tuyo – dije. Era muy bonito la verdad, pero no es mi estilo.

-este auto es de Stella, pero nadie la deja conducir- dijo riéndose.

-¿y de donde sacaste el nuevo auto?- pregunto Bloom

-Mi padre lo envió hoy en la mañana- le dije- las 6 caminamos por los pasillos y nos separamos para ir a nuestras clases. Pero antes de entrar me encuentro con la pared de anuncios. Había de todo, desde carpintería hasta porristas, lo que me llamo la atención fue el teatro y coro.

Me apunte en estas y me fui a mi salón. En mi clase de matemáticas estaba ese chico de cabello magenta. Riven. El estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del salón.

Me senté alado de él y pude ver que el miro rápidamente y sonrió.

-Muy bien jóvenes abran su libro en la página….- dijo el profesor y yo estaba por quedarme dormida. Las matemáticas son muy aburridas. Como el maestro no estaba poniendo atención me puse mis audífonos y puse mi cabeza en el escritorio.

-SEÑORITA JONES- me despertó el maestro.

-que- dije yo y pude escuchar a todo el salón reírse. Diablos me quede dormida.

-vaya a la dirección- me dijo el maestro dándome un recado.

Me levanto y me voy a la dirección. La secretaria estaba en la computadora.

-oye me mandaron con la directora…- le digo pero la secretario no me hace caso.

-Disculpa- le grito, ella me mira enojada.

-ahora voy a hablarle a la directora, gente irrespetuosa como tú no merece estar en esta escuela- dijo la secretaria. ¿Quien se cree?

-La directora quiere verte- dice y me abre la puerta. Entro y veo a mi abuela. Me siento y solo miro el piso.

-Musa, es tu segundo día y ya estas causando problemas- dijo muy tranquilamente, ella se parecía mucho a mi madre, igual de paciente y amable.

-Abuela…-

-Directora, ahora que estas aquí debes llamarme Directora-

-DIRECTORA, solo me quede dormida- dije defendiéndome.

-'¿solo eso?' Musa esta es una escuela no un hotel- dijo seriamente

-pero abuela…-

-directora- me corrigió.

-aun no me acostumbro al horario de este país-

-se que en Londres el horario es diferente pero tienes que acostumbrarte, esta vez te lo pasare porque sé que acabas de llegar a esta ciudad- dijo. Yo me pare y fui a la puerta.

-Musa, recuerda que tienes 3 oportunidades, te quedan 2- dijo. Diablos ella tiene razón. Ahora tendré que tratar de comportarme mejor. Cuando salgo la secretaria se me queda viendo feo. Me voy a la cafetería porque ya es el descanso.

Cuando me formo para tomar mi comida tropiezo con Riven.

-Oye, fíjate- dice sin mirarme y cuando lo hace solo se ríe.

-¿de qué te ríes?- le digo.

- oh no, de nada, es solo que ahora te estás durmiendo en la fila- dice.

-no me estaba durmiendo- le dije indignada.

-está bien te creo- dice –oye mira allá- dice apuntando atrás de mí, yo volteo pero no veo nada.

-¿qué hay allá?- volteo y veo que se metió a la fila delante de mí. –oye no te metas- le grito y lo empujo pero es muy fuerte y no puedo sacarlo de la fila.

-Yo no me metí, yo aquí estaba- dice el inocentemente.

-eso no es cierto- digo y lo vuelvo a empujar.

-CHICOS, no estén haciendo alboroto, sálganse los dos de la fila- dice la señora que sirve la comida. Los dos nos salimos y nos quedamos viendo con odio mutuamente. Después nos empezamos a reír.

-ahora no voy a comer por tu culpa- dice un poco coqueto.

-¿mi culpa? Pero si tú fuiste…- no pude terminar porque

-BEBE- dijo una chica acercándose a Riven, lo abrazo y lo BESO.

-ah...Darcy- dice Riven separándola.

La chica llamada 'DARCY' volteo a verme con odio. Siendo honesta ella tiene nombre de prostituta. Pude sentir su ira y no me iba dejar intimidar por una chica con ella.

-¿qué?- escupí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al parecer ella no creía que le había hablado asi. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Riven se la llevo.

-nos vemos Musa- dijo Riven. Se fueron y yo me fui con las chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

-Musa por fin llegas- dice Flora.

-Si es que me retrase un poco- dije

-ya me entere de que te mandaron a la dirección- dijo Stella

-tú eres la reina del chisme ¿verdad?- dije sin pensar. A ella no pareció importarle solo sonrió y se callo.

-oye musa ¿no has pensado unirte a un club?- dijo Layla.

-um en la mañana me apunte al coro- dije.

-¿Coro? ¿Te gusta cantar?- pregunto Brandon.

-Si-

-¿y qué tal las animadoras?-dijo Bloom.

-No lo sé- dije

-si te gusta cantar, te tiene que gustar bailar- dijo Flora

- Si me uno a las animadoras no tendré tiempo para el coro- dije

-no, según la pagina escolar, el coro son los martes y jueves y porras son los lunes, miércoles y viernes.- dijo Tecna.

-entonces no hay ningún problema- dijo Bloom

-Lo pensare- dije

-Bueno las audiciones fueron hoy pero a ti te podemos hacer una especial- dijo Layla. No lo puedo creer ella apenas y me conocen y ya me tratan como alguien especial.


	3. audicion

**Winx club no es mío r,r soy pobre pero me gusta imaginar y escribir así que no me demanden :)**

Cuando el descanso termino fui a mi clase y en ella una señora entro y dio unos avisos. Dijo los clubs empezaban hoy así que como yo me inscribí en el coro, hoy tenía que quedarme después de la escuela.

Las clases terminaron rápido y pronto la escuela paso de numerosos jóvenes a solo algunos.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del teatro. Cuando llego escucho voces familiares.

-ya te dije que esto es muy aburrido- dijo Riven

-vamos bebe, solo miraremos a mi hermana dejar en vergüenza a esas novatas y nos vamos, se lo prometí- dijo Darcy.

-ugh está bien- dijo el de mala gana y ellos se metieron al teatro.

Me acerco y abro la puerta lentamente. Uff al parecer nadie me vio. Cuando camino por el pasillo puedo mirar a Darcy y Riven besándose en uno de los asientos de atrás, yo solo me volteé a otro lado y fui a donde estaban los demás chicos. Todos estaban sonriéndome y un chico se acerco.

-hola, ¿eres nueva?- dice

-no, siempre eh estado aquí, solo que era invisible- dije sarcásticamente.

El se me quedo mirando extraño pero luego se empezó a reír.

-Soy Andy- dijo dulcemente

-soy Musa- dije

-Chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo miembro- dijo la profesora de artes. Todos me miraron (otra vez)

-Musa porque no subes al escenario y nos platicas algo de ti- dijo la señora-

Me levanto de aquel cómodo asiento y subo los pequeños escalones luego volteo y puedo ver a lo lejos a Riven mirándome muy atentamente y a Darcy enojada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?-

-¿de dónde eres?- dijo una chica mirándome feo

-de Londres- dije

- hablas muy bien el español- dijo Andy. –si es que mi familia también lo habla y así lo aprendí muy rápido-

-y me imagino que también sabes canciones en español- dijo la maestra

-amm… la verdad es que nunca me eh aprendido una canción en español- dije

-bueno al ver esto tu tarea de la semana será cantar una canción en español, tú la escogerás- dijo la profesora.

-En jueves tendrás que presentarla-dijo la maestra –ok- dije y fui a mi asiento

-muy bien Stormy me ah dicho que quiere hacer una presentación-

La chica que antes me había mirado feo se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar _*take a bow by Rihanna*_

Su vos era linda pero no era buena. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron.

-BRAVO STORMY- grito Darcy. Voltee y mire a Riven dormido. jaja se miraba muy gracioso.

Cuando la clase término todos se fueron. Yo subí al escenario y mire el piano. Me senté y empecé a tocarlo. Empecé a tocar una melodía que no conocía pero extrañamente se me hacia conocida. La melodía era lenta y muy emocionante, me dieron ganar de llorar y me detuve, me levante, agarre mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Cuando me estaba acercando a mi carro pude escuchar una pelea.

-Cantaste horrible, por tu culpa mi bebe se quedo dormido- grito darcy

-pues si tú fueras buena compañía no se hubiera quedado dormido-

-Si lo soy, solo que tu canción fue espantosa-

-hay cállate, de todos modos 'tu bebe' ni te quiere solo anda contigo por lastima y porque eres una enfadosa- le dijo Stormy

-eso no es cierto el si me quiere- dijo Darcy enojada.

-como tú digas Darcy- dijo ella y se fueron.

Al día siguiente.

-muévanse- les gritaba a los carros que no se movían. Era tarde y con este tráfico nunca llegaría a la escuela. Cuando por fin llegue, me baje corriendo del auto, solo me detuve para apuntar el pequeño apartito a mi coche, cuando escuche el pequeño sonido de que ya estaba asegurado voltee y corrí a toda velocidad.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta pude sentir un fuerte empujón y caí a al piso. Levante la cabeza para ver a Darcy parada riéndose de mí. Me levante con ganas de golpearla pero escuche a Griselda la señora que todos quieren evitar.

-DARCY, acabo de mirar lo que hiciste, tu vendrás con migo a la dirección- dijo muy enojada

-Y ustedes dos se quedaran en las bancas hasta que empiece la siguiente clase porque ya es muy tarde- dijo. Cuando dijo que nosotros 2 voltee a todos lados para saber a quién mas se refería y mire a Riven estacionando su moto.

Darcy, al escuchar que yo y Riven estaríamos solos se enojo demasiado, ella trato de darle un beso a Riven delante de mí pero Griselda la detuvo y ella se fue mirándome como si me maldijera.

Riven y yo nos sentamos en las bancas y solo mirábamos el piso.

-entonces, ¿te quedaste dormida?- dijo Riven.

-Sí, aparte que el trafico no me dejaba llegar a tiempo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Riven punto de vista**

Ella se cruzo de brazos haciendo pucheros, se miraba muy linda, hermosa diría yo….. ¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? Darcy es mi novia. Aunque Musa no es para nada como Darcy, no sé porque esta chica me llama tanto la atención.

-trafico… por eso yo uso mi motocicleta- dije

-ja lose y ¿no te gustan los coches?- dijo ella

-me encantan- dije

-me imagino que tienes varios- dijo ella sonriendo, pude sentir un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda

-hum.. Sí, tengo varios- dije nerviosamente

-Y ¿cuál es tu favorito?- me pregunto ¿Enserio esto esa pasando? ¿Una chica hablando de autos? ¿Es un sueño?

**Musa punto de vista**

-aah…Riven?- dije. El se quedo con la boca abierta mirándome.

-ah sí que decías- dijo torpemente

-jajaja ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-en que nunca eh hablado con una mujer que le interesen los autos- dijo

-¿enserio?, yo conozco a muchas- dije y el sonrió. EL era muy lindo cuando sonreía. Estuvimos platicando sin parar. Yo le conté sobre algunas locuras que yo hice y el tampoco era un santo. El timbre sonó y nos fuimos a diferentes clases. Hoy no teníamos ninguna clase juntos.

Cuando las clases terminaron

Quede de verme con las chicas en el gimnasio para que me hicieran la 'audición especial'. Cuando llegue estaba totalmente vacío excepto por las 5 chicas que estaban en una pequeña mesa con una laptop.

-te estábamos esperando MUSA- dijo Stella

-¿Estas lista para tu prueba?- me pregunto Bloom

-Si- dije sonriendo. No sé que tenían ellas que hacían que yo sonriera.

-Layla te toca- dijo flora. Layla se levanto de la silla y se puso enfrente de mí.

-¿puedes hacer esto?- dijo haciendo un Split. Yo lo hice y me pare.

-Muy bien, ahora esto- dijo y salto levantando su piernas en forma de L. Yo lo hice igual que ella.

-ahora ¿puedes hacer esto?- dijo levantado sus manos y empezando a dar vueltas de carro.

Yo lo hice.

-Ahora esto- dijo dando vueltas para atrás terminando con un Split

Las chicas le aplaudieron y yo solo la mire. Si que era buena.

Me puse en posición para dar las vueltas para atrás y me lance.

Di una vuelta prefecta y trate de dar otra pero mis manos se resbalaron y caí al piso.

-Muy bien musa- dijo una voz conocida

Mire hacia arriba y mire a Riven, Sky, Helio, Nabu, Timmy y Brandon

Mi cara se puso roja como tomate de la vergüenza. Layla vino y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Musa espero que no te moleste que los chicos hagan venido- Dijo Bloom. Claro que me molestaba, bueno me daba vergüenza.

-No, no importa, de todos modos ya terminamos ¿verdad?- dije esperando escuchar un SI.

-NO, aun tenemos que ver que tan buena eres en el baile- dijo Stella

-Tecna tu turno- Dijo Flora. Tecna empezó a picarle a su laptop y se escucho en todo el gimnasio una canción. Wow ella sí que sabe hackear las bocinas de la escuela. La canción era _peacock by katy Perry._

Yo me quede parada sin hacer nada. Estaba congelada al saber que los chicos me miraban. Nunca tuve pánico escénico pero esta vez me estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Musa cuando quieras- dijo Layla. Serré los ojos y lo único que hice fue mover mis hombros lentamente.

-que te parece si mejor sigues una coreografía- dijo Layla parándose enfrente de mí. Tecna puso la canción nuevamente y Layla empezó a decirme los pasos

-por qué mejor tú haces el baile y después yo te sigo para que no me estés explicando paso por paso- dije. Layla bailo y rápidamente me memorice los pasos. Después fue mi turno bailar y creo que lo hice igual.

-Muy bien musa tu audición ah terminado- Dijo Bloom seria

-gracias por participar, nosotras te llamamos- dijo Stella

-Es broma, estas adentro- grito Stella y me abraso

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a festejar?- dijo flora

-a mi me parece perfecto- dijo helio. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y nos fuimos a una cafetería.


	4. apuesta

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería (Starbucks). Todos pidieron un café y un pastelillo. Empezamos a platicar. Todos me hacían preguntas.

-¿Y qué se siente ser la nieta de la directora?- me pregunto Riven.

-Nada, me da igual. La verdad esta escuela nunca me gusto- dije yo

-¿Enserio?, pero porque si es la mejor escuela en todo el país- dijo Stella

-No es la escuela, son las personas- dije yo, todos se me quedaron mirando confundidos

-Me refiero a que las personas en esa escuela siempre son muy prepotentes y presumidas-

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero no todas la personas, bueno excepto Stella- dijo Tecna

-oye- dijo Stella reclamando.

Todos nos reímos

La plática continuo normal. Riven y yo reíamos como personas que se conocen de años. El era muy agradable al igual que los demás. Cuando decidimos irnos yo me dirigí a mi automóvil y me fui en dirección a mi departamento. Cuando me detuve en un semáforo un automóvil se detuvo alado mío. Era un Ferrari rojo. Bajo la ventanilla y puede ver que era Riven.

-Hola nena- dijo él con tono coqueto. Yo solo reí de su cara y el también.

-Hola Riven, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dije

-¿Crees poder llegar primero que yo al quinto semáforo?- le dije retándolo.

-¿Acaso me estas retando?-dijo él con su sonrisa burlona. Yo solo sonreí

-¿Y qué será lo que gane? ¿Lo que yo quiera?- dijo el

-Sí, pero primero asegúrate de ganar- dije yo y con eso el semáforo se torno verde y aceleramos. Se podía escuchar el rugir del motor. La carrera iba muy pareja, por un momento yo iba en primer lugar. Los carros estorbaban mucho. Faltaba solo un semáforo y los carros no me dejaban pasar, Riven aprovecho esto y se adelanto. El gano. Yo perdí. Nos detuvimos un poco más adelante y nos bajamos de los autos.

-Si no fuera por este tráfico, yo hubiera ganado- le grite y el solo sonreía.

-sí, pero yo gane- dijo

- ¿nunca has ganado o qué?- dije burlándome

-eso quiere decir que debes cumplir la apuesta- dijo

-ja estás loco- dije

-una carrera no es una carrera sin una apuesta, y tu perdiste- dijo muy feliz

-Muy bien, ¿cuánto quieres?- dije sacando mi cartera pero el puso su mano tapándola.

-no quiero dinero- dijo. Esto me empezó a dar miedo.

-¿entonces qué quieres?- dije

-no sé, pero cuando sepa te digo- dijo sonriendo y se subió a su auto. Yo camine al mío y me fui a mi departamento. Cuando llegue mire que tenía un mensaje de mi padre.

-_Musa hija porque no contestas el teléfono, me estoy preocupando por favor cuando escuches este mensaje regrésame la llamada-_

Mi padre y sus preocupaciones. Lo llame y me dio las buenas noches, me despedí y me fui a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Hoy me levante temprano para ya no tener más problemas en la escuela desayune y me dirigí a la escuela.

La primera clase la tenía con Tecna así que me senté junto a ella. Tecna es muy inteligente.

-oye tecna ¿me podrías ayudar en este problema?- le pregunte y ella con gusto me ayudo. Cuando terminamos nos pusimos a platicar. Tecna no era nada engreída o presumida por sus calificaciones. Al contrario era muy amigable. Tal vez me equivoque con esta escuela.

-oye Tecna y a ti que es lo que te gusta de esta escuela- le pregunte

-TODO- dijo sonriendo

-¿todo?-

-sí, todo, veras yo no soy una niña rica como las de esta escuela, mis padres tienen que trabajar muy duro para poder pagarme lo que necesito, aunque tengo una beca por excelencia académica aun nos piden dinero para los libros y otras cosas. Yo decidí estudiar en esta escuela porque es la mejor del país y yo se que graduándome de esta escuela muchas puertas se me abrirán- dijo ella

-wow- fue lo único que pude decir. Tecna me dejo sin palabras.

La clase termino. Cuando salí al descanso, me dirigí hacia la cafetería pero antes de llegar alguien me tapo los ojos.

Yo le di un codazo en el estomago y me soltó, me di la vuelta para ver a Brandon.

-lo siento Brandon- le dije

-no te preocupes- dijo sobándose el estomago –eres muy fuerte- dijo

-clases de defensa personal- dije riéndome

-¿enserio?, quien querría hacerle daño a una enana como tu- dijo despeinándome

-oye, yo no soy una enana- dije

-ok enana lo que digas- dijo

-¿Chicos de que hablan?- dijo Stella y Bloom detrás de nosotros.

-oh de nada- dijo Brandon y luego él y Stella se fueron a la cafetería.

Bloom se acerco a mi

-Stella esta perdidamente enamorada de él- dijo ella

-Si se nota a simple vista- le dije

-pues te lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones con el- dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Brandon? NOOO! Es solo un amigo- le dije

-uff... qué bien- dijo Bloom

-Hola chicas ¿qué hacen aquí afuera porque todavía no entran a comer?- volteamos para ver a Sky hablando y a Riven alado de el

-oh nada solo platicábamos- dijo bloom saludando a su novio y entraron de la mano.

-tengo mucha hambre- dije al aire.

-yo también pero la comida de la cafetería apesta- dijo Riven

-pues ve a comer a otra parte- le digo y camino hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Antes de llegar Riven me agarra del brazo.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer apostamos algo?-

-Hmm- afirmo dudando

-pues me acompañaras a comer a otro lado- dice

-¿Salirnos de la escuela? ¿Acaso estás loco? Nos pueden expulsar- le grite

-No seas dramática a mí nunca me han pillado- dijo muy convencido

-no sé, no creo que debamos hacer…- sin decir más Riven me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la puerta trasera que daba justamente al estacionamiento.

Nos acercamos a aquel Ferrari rojo y nos subimos. Riven acelero y nos fuimos de la escuela.

**Winx club no me pertenece le pertenece a un genio llamado Iginio Straffi.**

Quiero pedir una DISCULPA por hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo pero la escuela no me deja r.r Me pusieron a leer un libro en 1 semana uff… pero el libro estaba muy interesante lo recomiendo el titulo es '_ghostgirl _'  
Luego mi escuela es de mataditos y aun no salgo de vacaciones, me falta como 2 semanas r,r asi que las actualizaciones seguirán lentas hasta que salga de vacaciones ok bueno espero y no me hayan olvidado y de nuevo PERDONN:)


	5. carreras?

**Ok antes de empezar me acabo de dar cuenta que cometí un error**. _Según todos se fueron a la cafetería, pero antes Riven le dijo a Musa que el traía una moto, y después el trae un Ferrari. Ese fue mi error :). Soy un poco tonta pero le arreglaremos como que en la escuela puedes dejar tu carro o __moto y no les pasa nada, así que riven dejo su moto y se fue en su Ferrari con musa, ah y musa también dejo su carro._

_Bueno menos Bla bla y mas acción:)_

_Winx club no es mío, ni ningún coche (QUISIERA PERO NO U,U)._

-¿Recuerdas que ayer apostamos algo?-

-Hmm- afirme dudando

-pues me acompañaras a comer a otro lado- dice

-¿Salirnos de la escuela? ¿Acaso estás loco? Nos pueden expulsar- le grite

-No seas dramática a mí nunca me han pillado- dijo muy convencido

-no sé, no creo que debamos hacer…- sin decir más Riven me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la puerta trasera que daba justamente al estacionamiento.

Nos acercamos a aquel Ferrari rojo y nos subimos. Riven acelero y nos fuimos de la escuela.

-Estas loco Riven, Si nos pillan te juro que te mato- le dije amenazándolo. El solo sonrió.

-no nos pasara nada- me dijo tranquilo.

- bueno y ¿adónde me llevas?- le pregunte tranquilizándome un poco

Riven me llevo a un restaurante. Comimos delicioso y nos fuimos. (Bien no se me ocurre adonde fueron o que comieron así que ustedes pónganle lo que más les guste)

-¿ya vamos a regresar a la escuela?- le pregunte.

-no iremos a otro lugar- dijo y salimos de la ciudad. Nos dirigimos a un taller un poco raro. Parecía un basurero. Cuando riven se estaciono nos bajamos y yo tenía miedo de que Riven me haiga traído aquí.

-ven no tengas miedo, te presentare a unos amigos- me dijo y me dio la mano. Lo seguí casi hipnotizada. _¿Pero qué rayos tenía este chico que me hacía sentir así?_

Cuando entramos todo el lugar era súper diferente de cómo se miraba por fuera.  
-Wow- dije mirando las paredes pintadas de colores llamativos pero lo más increíbles eran los magníficos autos que se encontraban ahí. Un chico llego corriendo hacia Riven.

-Hey ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la trajiste?- le pregunto un poco molesto a Riven.

-Ella es musa, Mi amiga- cuando dijo eso sentí que algo me pego en el pecho. –Al parecer a ella le interesan los carros también- dijo Riven al Chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Musa, este es Luis- me dijo Riven –Hola luis, al parecer ustedes arreglan autos muy bien- dije pasando mi dedo por aquel camaro amarillo.

-si y también los escondemos ¿te gusta?- dijo señalando el camaro.

-Si, es genial pero estuviera mejor si fuera rojo- dije

-Ja lo mismo dije yo- dijo Riven, yo sonreí con el.

-Oye ¿Cómo que esconden los autos?- le pregunte curiosa. Luis soltó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

- Nosotros organizamos carreras- dijo

-¿Enserio?- dije emocionada pero luego recordé lo que me había pasado antes en Londres.

-si ¿tú haz corrido antes?- pregunto luis.

-bueno, hubo un tiempo en el que corrí pero ya no lo hago-

-¿por qué?- pregunto Riven.

-Bueno, uno de mis amigos tuvo un accidente y quedo muy grave, después de eso ya ninguno de mis amigos corre-

-bueno lo siento mucho pero ¿no te gustaría correr una vez más?-

La propuesta era tentadora.

-no gracias- dije

-vamos será divertido- me dijo Riven con sus ojos tan lindos.

-ya les dije que no- dije como mi última palabra

-bueno pero tan siquiera acompáñanos para que veas que estas carreras no son nada peligrosas- dijo Luis

-Sí, y para que me veas correr- dijo Riven

-Bueno no pierdo nada- dije. Con eso Riven y yo nos quedamos un rato mas platicando y luego nos fuimos. Era demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela ya que las clases habían terminado hace algunas horas. Mi coche se quedo en el estacionamiento de la escuela y Riven me llevo a mi casa.

-¿Qué te parece si alas 10 paso por ti?- me dijo Riven antes de bajarme del auto.

-ok me parece bien- dije y con eso me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y me meti a mi departamento.

Cuando entre me tire en el sillón pensando en lo divertido que me la pase con Riven hoy.

Después me metí abañar. Cuando Salí escuche mi teléfono.

-Hola papa- dije ya sabiendo que era el.

-hola hija ¿como te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-bien, la comida de la cafetería sabe horrible- dije e hice que mi padre se riera.

-muy bien solo llame para asegurarme de que todo vaya bien-

-si papa no te preocupes-

-bueno adiós-

-adiós- colgué. No puedo creer que le esté mintiendo a mi padre de nuevo. No llevo ni una semana en esta escuela y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas.

-bueno será mejor que me arregle porque Riven vendrá pormi-

Me arregle muy linda con unos pantalones ajustados y con una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra, unos tacones negros y deje mi cabello suelto. Justo cuando termine de arreglar mi cabello escuche mi teléfono. Era Riven. Había llegado.

Me eche perfume y me metí a la boca un chicle de menta.

Salí para ver a Riven parado esperándome.

**Uyuyuuyyyy que pasara en la carrera? No pues ni yo sé :S  
LOSIENTTTTTTTO TANTOOOOOOOOO por no actualizar pero creo que tuve un bloqueo de escritor o solo fue flojera. Pero prometo que mañana subiré otro ya que hoy hizo mucho calor y no saldré a ningún lado. Me quedare toda la tarde y madrugada para actualizar mis 2 historias con minino 2 capitulos :)  
espero y sea de su agrado bye!**

**P.D.  
no me odien por hacerlos esperar :S**


	6. ahora comprendo

**OK, PUES… jeje yace que eh tardado mucho en actualizar cuando dije que lo haría antes xD  
bueno ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre lo haré:) **

Me arregle muy linda con unos pantalones ajustados y con una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra, unos tacones negros y deje mi cabello suelto. Justo cuando termine de arreglar mi cabello escuche mi teléfono. Era Riven. Había llegado.

Me eche perfume y me metí a la boca un chicle de menta.

Salí para ver a Riven parado esperándome.

Nos subimos a su auto y empezó a manejar hacia un lugar, no era el mismo de antes era en las afueras de la ciudad.  
Cuando mas nos acercábamos me mas carros hermosos y había. También gente de todo tipo, de los tipos malos y las chicas en minifalda hasta chicos bien arreglados y chicas desarregladas con lentes.

Luis, el mismo chico de antes se acerco con nosotros.

-Hey Riven ¿estás listo?- dijo el

-Sabes que NACI listo- dijo Riven sonriendo. Este chico tenía su ego muy alto asi que solo sonreí con el.

-ahora vuelvo, si quieres puedes venir conmigo- me dijo, me moría por subir al carro con el pero me contuve.

-am… no gracias, mejor de aquí te veo- le dije y él se fue

La carrera estaba a punto de empezar y todos los coches se pusieron en la salida, los motores empezaron a sonar, la bandera cayó al suelo y los autos salieron disparados.

Quede con la boca abierta al ver aquel Ferrari rojo llegar muy tranquilo a la meta en primer lugar, unos segundos después llegaron los demás autos pero para eso Riven ya estaba saliendo de su auto muy contento.

Yo aun no lo podía creer, Dios él es muy bueno.

Todos se acercaron a saludarlo y Luis le dio su parte de la apuesta. Riven volteo a buscarme y camino hacia a mí.  
Yo me acerque a el pero una chica se interpuso y se le colgó de los brazos.

-RIIIIIIIIVEEEEENNNNN- grito con su voz chillona -sabia que ganarías amor- dijo la chica plantándole un beso el cual sorpresivamente Riven respondió pero luego se alejo.

El me volteo a mirar y me sonrió; yo no tenía nada que hacer, no podía enojarme ya que solo era un conocido ni siquiera mi amigo, no podía ni reclamarle solo sonreí recordando que él fue el campeón en la carrera.

-hey musa ¿vienes? – me dijo dándome la mano.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte. –abra una fiesta en la casa de luis, tenemos que celebrar- dijo el mirando a otra chica que se le acercaba y lo abrazaba.

-am no gracias, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa- le dijo fingiendo sueño. –¿estás segura?-

-Sí, recuerda que tengo que acostumbrarme a el horario de este país y no puedo desvelarme- dije sonriendo y me fui ni siquiera me despedí solo me di media vuelta, sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda y cuando estuve lejos voltee para ver que estaba en su auto con Darcy.

Detuve un taxi y me fui a la escuela a recoger mi auto, el guardia me dejo entrar al enseñarle mi identificación ya que no creía que alguien como yo sería la nieta de la distinguida directora.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me hice un sándwich y me acosté en el sillón con una cobija pensando en lo ocurrido .

Yo creía que Riven sería otra clase de chico, pero que esperar de un chico que ni te conoce y ya está coqueteando contigo; era obvio que era un mujeriego.

-Al parecer no todo es lindo en este país- dije con un suspiro.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en el sillón y mire el sándwich intacto ya que no lo comí anoche.

Me levante a prisa a revisar el reloj me di cuenta que faltaba 30 minutos para que empezara la escuela así que rápidamente me cambie. Me subí al auto y me fui a la escuela, lo bueno que era viernes. Cuando llegue todos estaban en el salón, me senté y trate de concentrarme en la clase de matemáticas. Quién diablos tuvo la idea de tener la clase de matemáticas a la primera hora r-r

El descanso comenzó y decidí salir al jardín a escuchar música. Era increíble sentarse y ver a actuar a las personas.

Por un lado miraba a unos chicos jugando con un balón y con comida en la mano. Por otro lado miraba a chicas pintándose, hablando por celular o texteando. También había muchas parejitas muy enamoradas que no dejaban de despegar sus lenguas. Todo era sorprendente.

Cuando mire que todo el mundo empezó a meterse al edificio me di cuenta que el timbre había tocado así que me metí. Cuando las clases terminaron era hora de entrenar con las animadoras. Me dirigí a los vestidores y en un locker que tenía el nombre de MUSA había un uniforme negro con rojo. Me lo puse y mire que el entrenamiento no sería en el gimnasio sino afuera donde los chicos practican fútbol americano.

-Diablos- dije mirando que el entrenamiento ya había empezado. Me acerque y Layla me sonrió.

-Señorita que horas son estas de llegar-me dijo la entrenadora Diana

-am se me izo un poco tarde porque no sabía que entrenaríamos aquí afuera- dije rascándome la nuca

-Muy bien te comprendo, pero no puedo pasar esto así nada mas, 5 vueltas a la cancha -( no sé si en el fútbol americano se le llame cancha o campo pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero :I ) me dijo la entrenadora, no tuve más opción que ponerme a correr pero antes me di cuenta que los chicos también estaban ahí practicando lanzamientos.

Empezó a correr y note que todos los chicos me miraban, mi cara se puso rojísima no supe si era por el ejercicio o por lo nerviosa que los chicos me pusieron.

_RIVEN PUNTO DE VISTA_

Estaba a punto de lanzar un balón cuando mire que aquella chica empezó a correr. Se mira espectacular al correr, su cuerpo se movía muy bien tonificado.

Su cabello estaba en una coleta que se movía de lado a lado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas pero se fueron poniendo cada vez más rojas debido a los chiflidos de los chicos que también la habían notado, traía ese uniforme de animadora que me encanta, hacia que marcara mas esa figura que tiene. La pequeña falda que usaba le dejaba ver lo que sus pantalones ordinarios tapaban; esas piernas bien formadas que dejaban ver ese short negro que llevaba.

_MUSA PUNTO DE VISTA_

Cuando deje de correr note que el entrenador estaba regañando a sus jugadores por estar distraídos aparentemente en mí, yo solo me ponía mas roja no podía creer que yo había causado toda esa distracción.

Cuando el entrenamiento término me apure para irme a mi casa, estaba muy cansada.

Llegue al estacionamiento y mire que las chicas venían hacia mí.

-hey musa ¿Qué harás esta tarde?- me pregunto flora -am… no se quedarme dormida tal vez- dije

-porque no vienes con nosotras de compras- dijo Stella –si ven con nosotras para que conozcas más la ciudad- dijo Bloom

-Está bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?- les pregunte.

-En mi casa obvio- dijo Stella

-Stella ella no sabe llegar ahí- dijo Tecna –no te preocupes yo te mando la dirección con un mapa para que sepas llagar- me dijo Tecna

-Oh está bien- respondí y me fui a mi casa. Cuando el mensaje de Tecna me llego me aliste para irme con las chicas.

Me perdí varias veces hasta que encontré esa enorme casa con rejas doradas con una enorme 'S', me imagino por solarios el apellido de Stella.

Entre a la bella casa y estacione mi auto me baje para ver a las chicas alado en la puerta.

-¿entonces en que no iremos?- pregunte ansiosa por ver otro carro grande donde las 6 cabríamos

-En el tuyo- dijo Layla -¿En mi auto?- -si en el tuyo, así aprenderás a andar mejor en la cuidad porque nos dimos cuenta de que pasaste varias veces por aquí y nunca viste la casa.

-jaja- me reí porque tenía razón estaba muy perdida.

Salimos de compras y aunque a mi casi no me gustaba salir me divertí con ellas.

Layla me contó que Riven era un hombre que le encantaba jugar con las mujeres a pesar de ser novio de Darcy así que entendí todo, también me contó que a ella le gusta Nabu.

Las semanas pasaron y estas chicas se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas cada fin de semana organizábamos un pijama party.

Era el fin de semana que le tocaba a Flora organizar el pijama party en su casa. Todas las chicas fuimos pero antes ella quiso hacer una pool party y que los chicos fueran ya que ella estaba enamorada de Helio al igual que el de ella, todos lo sabían menos ellos, todo iba a ser genial ya que los padres de flora estaban fuera de la ciudad.


	7. pool party

**Hi! Bueno primero que nada les pido mis mas sinceras DISCULPAS por favor perdónenme es solo que hay algo en este mundo que no quiere que termine esta historia r-r… bueno está bien lo acepto soy muy floja pero cada vez que trato de escribir algo nada me sale bueno esto lo escribí en mi celular ya que mi hermano se adueño de mi compu espero les guste. Si es que aun hay alguien por ahí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad los aprecio muchooo! Y no sean tímidos en comentar ;) ** Es increíble que descubrí Fanfiction a mis 14 años , ahora tengo 17 y bueno tengo que terminar DISFRUTEN!  
ADVERTENCIA:  
Tal vez este capítulo o los que se aproximan sean para mayores de 15 años o para mentes abiertas porque aparecerán ''COSAS'' nada fuerte o no lose estoy demente, soy adolecente y tengo hormonas locas, no me juzguen. Love and peace.  
Winx club no me pertenece r-r

* * *

_**MUSA POV(punto de vista)**_

La pool party no tardaba por comenzar, según los planes eran que todo comenzara a las 3 de la tarde y en la noche los chicos se fueran y solo quedáramos nosotras para hacer la pijamada,  
yo al menos espero que los chicos no lleven alcohol porque después de mi pasado con el alcohol no creo poder controlarme.

-GENIAL! Solo a mi me puede pasar esto- dijo mientras manejaba lo más rápido posible al supermercado más cercano. No tenía ni un solo bikini que me quedara, por alguna razón mis pechos decidieron crecer en este tiempo que llevo en este país así que tuve que ir por uno rápidamente ya que la 'fiesta' está por comenzar.

Cuando entre a la sección de bikinis mire muchos bonitos pero no sabía cual –Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Me dijo la encargada – Si necesito un bikini- le dije. Ella me miro de pies a cabeza y sonriendo me dijo –ven tengo el indicado para ti, nos acaba de llegar ayer y es muy bonito- dijo ella. Yo me lo probé y me quedaba muy bien y en verdad era muy lindo. – oye ¿no tienes algo para ponerme arriba del bikini?- le pregunte a la chica al notar que era MUY revelador para sus gustos.

_**Mientras tanto…  
**_

Las chicas ya estaban en su bikini y algunas jugando en la piscina. Los chicos también estaban en su traje de baño y tomando algunas bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Por qué Musa tarda tanto? Ya son las 5- Le pregunto Stella a Bloom  
-No lo… oh mira ahí viene- Contesto Bloom mirando a su nueva amiga entrar por la puerta con un bikini negro de una pieza abierto de la espalda y los lados.  
-Siento la tardanza- dijo Musa  
_**MUSA POV**_  
llegue agotada y Bloom y Stella solo me miraban con cara de decepción.  
-¿Sabes que hora es?- Me pregunto Stella  
-Si esque no tenia bikinis- le dije –ENSERIOOOOOOO!? Me hubieras dicho yo te prestaba uno- me dijo Stella.  
-drr… no lo pensé-

-Hey chicas ¿por qué tardan tanto?- Dijo Brandon llegando del patio trasero donde estaba la piscina –Oh Musa hasta que apareces- Me dijo viéndome de arriba abajo. Creo que ha estado tomando un poco.  
-Si bueno regresemos con los demás- Dijo Stella y agarro a Brandon del hombro y nos dirigimos a la piscina.  
AL llegar pude notar a Layla y Tecna dentro de La piscina jugando con Nabu y Timmy, quien se parecía que se iba a ahogar el pobre. Estaban jugando luchas con las chicas arriba de cada chico.

También mire a Flora y Helio Hablando en una de las sillas cerca de la piscina se miraban muy tiernos juntos, como si fueran novios solo que no lo son, no sé si Flora no quiero o Helio es muy tímido para preguntar. –Hey Musa, que bueno que llegas- me dijeron algunos.

-¿Dónde está Sky?- le pregunte a Bloom mirando a todos lados sin encontrarlo.  
-De seguro él y Riven están buscando el licor de los padres de Flora- Dijo Bloom –Oh- conteste, espera que? RIVENN? El está aquí? Escuche bien? Bueno no me interesa aunque no puedo negar que me emociona verlo en traje de baño.

-Hey Chicos encontramos mas bebidas- Un Grito me saco de mis pensamientos, Era Sky. Me gire para encontrarme cara a cara con Riven. Traia su traje de baño enseñando sus abdominales.  
-Hola linda, qué bueno que llegaste – Me dijo. Mirándome arriba hacia abajo con una mirada nada disimulada.  
-Hola Riven- Dije  
_**RIVEN POV  
**_Diooooooooooos! Cuando la mire no pude evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo. Ella era Realmente hermosa. Esta mujer me volvía loco y no solo por su físico sino por su personalidad.  
Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella, me rechaza porque sabe lo que quiero, esta mujer tiene garras y eso me encanta más. ¿A quien no le gusta más lo que no puede tener? Esta noche estoy decido a no ser rechazado una vez más, Tal vez el alcohol me ayude.

_**MUSA POV  
**_-Hey Musa- Escuche a Layla, Estaba toda mojada y trato de abrasarme y yo me aleje  
-¿Qué pasa acaso no te quieres mojar?- Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada, se adonde venia con eso.  
-Por supuesto que sí pero no ahora Layla- Le dije.  
-Si no ahora ¿entonces cuando?- me pregunto  
-¿Algo de tomar chicas?- Dijo Riven acercándose a nosotras ofreciéndonos una cerveza a cada una.  
-Gracias- dijo Layla y yo solo la tome. Las dos empezamos a tomar y Riven se alejo.  
-No sabías que Riven venia verdad- me dijo Layla  
-No la verdad no lo esperaba ver aquí-le dije  
-Ni modo Musita tendrás que disfrutar su compañía- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo le pege con el codo.  
-Claro que no- le dije rodando los ojos por el apodo.  
Varios tragos más y todas las chicas parecían felices al igual que los chicos.  
Timmy, Tecna, Helio y Flora estaban en el jacuzzi con copas de vino, champagne, vodka o cerveza.  
Bloom y Sky Habian desaparecido y nadie podía encontrarlos.

Stella me sorprendió porque aunque ya sabíamos que ella se moría por Brandon él no estaba tan interesado en ella pero ahora era todo lo contrario, Se estaban BESANDO!.  
Yo y Layla estábamos bebiendo y bailando nosotras solas con la música que habían puesta hace ya unas horas.

Layla no deja de reír cuando me dijo que quería tomar un descanso. Nos sentamos en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro del agua a ver a Riven y Nabu jugar con una pelota (Am no sé cómo se llama ese juego ¿waterpolo?).  
-iré por otras botellas -le dije a Layla y me pare para dirigirme a la barra donde había todo tipo de botellas. Tome dos pequeñas botellas de Vodka y me di media vuelta para llevárselas a Layla pero me tope con un pecho musculoso. Era Riven.

-¿Nuvo?- me dijo mirando las botellas –Yo prefiero una cerveza- me dijo tomando una.  
-No todos tenemos los mismos gustos- le respondí.  
-Si ya me eh dado cuenta- me contesto mirándome fijamente con esos ojos, uggg porque me siento así? Los más posible es por el alcohol  
-Oigan chicos, ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta que Musa no se ha metido a la piscina?- Dijo Layla acercándose con Nabu.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Nabu sonriéndole a Layla  
-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Riven, Yo solo lo mire con cara de WTF!  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué van a hacer? Oh… no… no se atrevan- dije tratando de correr sabiendo lo que tramaban. Para mi mala suerte Riven me alcanzo rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos, Diablos se sentía tan bien. Entonces sentí que me jalaba hacia la piscina yo solo trataba de soltarme de su agarre pero él era muy fuerte.  
Cuando sentí que Nabu tomaba mis tobillos fue cuando sentí como me movían en el aire.  
-UNOOOOOO!- Escuche a todos reir y contar.  
-DOOOOSSS!- yo solo gritaba y miraba como el agua se acercaba y se alejaba.  
-TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!- gritaron todos y Riven y Nabu me soltaron y caí en la piscina. Fue una sensación diferente al entrar al agua fría, demasiado fría y que fuera ya de noche no ayudaba nada, antes de sacar la cabeza del agua pude escuchar 3 chapuzones en el agua.  
Pude mirar que fueron Layla, Nabu y Riven.

_**RIVEN POV **_  
cuando la lanzamos al agua nosotros también nos aventamos y cuando Salí a la superficie pude mirar a Musa con su Bikini un poco bajo de sus pechos. No le dije nada. Me gustaba mas así al parecer habían crecido.  
-Hey ¿Qué les parece si jugamos luchas?- dije  
-Claro- dijo Nabu –prepárate a perder- dijo Layla acercándose a Nabu.  
-Que les parece si asemos esto más interesante- Dijo Musa. Todos volteamos a verla  
-Que tienes en mente, linda- le dije sonriendo, enserio esta mujer me encanta.

Cuando acordamos la apuesta; empezamos. Nabu y yo nos sumergimos para ponernos debajo de las chicas y levantarlas. Las chicas sentadas en nuestros hombros ya estaban listas para la pelea.

-Sabes Musa hay cosas que no te eh contado- Dijo Layla tirando el primer golpe para tratar de tirar a musa.  
-¿Así? Y ¿qué es?- dijo Musa indiferente concentrada en el juego.  
-¿Qué siempre gano este juego?- dijo Layla y con el último golpe logro empujar a Musa hacia atrás y ambos caímos al agua. Yo Salí primero y la levante.  
-¿Estas bien?- le dije –Si- me contesto mirándome a los ojos, me acerque un poco a ella.  
-Hey tortolos, ¿están listos para el segundo round?- nos grito Layla desde arriba de Nabu.  
Me sumergi para subir de nuevo a Musa.  
-Muy bien nena tenemos que ganar esta- le dije mirando a Nabu muy concentrado y golpeando ligeramente su pierna.  
-Si- respondió y la pelea comenzó.  
Las chicas juntaron sus manos tratando de tumbar una a la otra.  
-Hey Layla también hay cosas que yo no te eh contado- Dijo Musa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Layla salió de los hombros de Nabu para caer de cara en el agua.  
-Ouch eso debió doler- Dije. Nabu fue por Layla y la volvió a subir a sus hombros.  
-Muy bien, quien gane este round es el GANADOR- dijo Nabu sosteniendo a Layla.  
-Oye chica tienes buenos movimientos- dijo Layla atacando a Musa.  
-Lose tu también pero no tan buenos- dijo Musa tirando de nuevo a Layla pero ahora con todo y Nabu.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GANAMOS! – gritamos yo y Musa mientras la baje y la abrase. Nos separamos y fuimos a la orilla con Layla y Nabu.  
-HOLA PERDEDORES- les dije haciendo reír a Musa. Nabu y Layla parecían enojados mas Layla  
-Fue solo suerte- dijo Layla.  
-Vamos Layla, Acéptalo, Les ganamos, ustedes PERDIERON- dijo Musa muy sonriente.  
-Exacto no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- dije poniendo mi mano alrededor de Musa y al parecer a esta no le importo.  
Duramos un rato más en la piscina nadando, yo y Musa no nos separamos.  
Cuando empezó a hacer más frio decidimos salir de la piscina para ponernos algo más caliente.  
Cuando salimos podíamos escuchar la música alta aun algunos chicos seguían bailando pero a mí solo me importaba la chica que estaba agarrando mi mano. Musa.

Fuimos a la barra por más tragos y después subimos al cuarto de Flora porque Musa quería ponerse un sweater.

_**POV MUSA  
**_Riven se estaba portando de una manera como nunca antes, aun no puedo sacar mis sucios pensamientos. Ahora que me dejo sola en el Cuarto de flora y el está afuera en el pasillo puedo pensar mejor. La verdad no puedo pensar en nada más que en él. No sé si sea el alcohol pero Riven es locamente sexy y creo que él piensa lo mismo de mí, me lo dice con esa mirada. Ya que me puse el sweater, el cual solo me hace enseñar mis piernas.

Salgo y bajamos con los demás.  
Algunos están bailando otros están en el jacuzzi y otros besándose en la cocina creo que esos son Brandon y Stella.  
Nosotros nos dirigimos al sillón y nos sentamos.  
Mis labios están temblando del frio al igual que mis dientes. Riven se da cuenta y se acerca a mí abrazándome.  
-¿Tienes Frio?- me dice y yo solo asiendo.

Me abraza más fuerte, y así siento su calor recorrer por mi cuerpo.  
Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía y no podíamos quitar la mirada del otro.  
Riven poco a poco se fue acercando a la mía. Yo no quería hacer esto. Yo si quería hacer esto. No es correcto. Riven solo juega con las mujeres. Pero es tan guapo. Riven se acerca más al punto de que nuestros labios se rocen. Entonces es cuando yo me acerco y nos damos un beso.  
El beso fue tierno, suave y fantástico.

_**RIVEN POV**_

No sé si fue el alcohol o la sensación de _por fin_ besarla pero ese beso fue el mejor de toda mi vida.  
Nos separamos poco a poco y puedo ver sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos azules y ella me sonríe. Me vuelvo a inclinar a besarla pero esta vez es mas apasionado, ella sube sus manos a mi cuello y yo trato de agarrarla por la cintura pero ya que estamos sentados uno al lado del otro esta posición es incómoda.  
Musa sabe que es incomodo y entonces se sube arriba de mi. Nunca lo vi venir. Solo sonreí y ella igual. Nos seguimos besando, el sabor de sus labios era dulce, con un toque de licor, todo me volvía loco. La seguía besando mientras agarraba su espalda y ella se movía arriba de mí.

Poco a poco fui bajando mis manos hacia su trasero. Empese a besar su cuello cuando Musa solto un pequeño suspiro que me volvió loco. Queria quitarle el sweter y trate de subirle pero ella se lo quito sola. Yo solo mire como se estiraba para sacarse el sweater por arriba. Pude ver como sus pechos se acercaban a mi rostro y su bikini ya casi no le tapaba uno de sus pechos, trate de ser un caballero y se lo acomode, pude escuchar una risita y mire a riba para mirar a Musa sonriendo y acercando sus labios para volver a besar los míos. Yo seguí acariciando su espalda y su trasero hasta que…  
-Hmj…mhhh- Escuchamos que alguien raspaba su garganta. Los dos nos separamos para mirar a unos señores parados enfrente de nosotros mirándonos con desaprobación.  
-Hola papas de Flora- Dijo Musa. Mirandolos y Recordando que ellos regresarion a las 3 de la madrugada.

Chan Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaaaaaan!  
_**QUE PASARA?**_  
**que apuesta habrán hecho Layla y Nabu con Musa y Riven?  
A donde se habrán ido Bloom y Sky?  
Riven estará comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia Musa y por eso se besaron o solo será el alcohol?  
Que pasara con los padres de Flora? O más bien como le irá a Flora con sus padres?  
LO SABEN? Porque yo NO!  
comenten y ayúdenme con el siguiente capítulo  
acepto todo tipo de ideas :)  
por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado este lindo chapter  
y de nuevo PERODONENMEEEEEEEEEE!  
**  
2,500 palabras. Creo que se merecen más por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar pero en fin ahora si tratare de actualizar :P


End file.
